Le syndrome de Cendrillon
by Fairy-T
Summary: "Coucou Ginny adorée, pour notre fan la plus fidèle, voici notre nouveau concept pas encore mis en boutique, qui s'appellera Cendrillon, rendant la fille la plus banale, en une ravissante fée aux yeux des garçons ! Tu n'auras qu'à en verser dans tes produits de beauté! Bisous, tes frères malicieux" Ginny eut un sourire sadique en regardant Hermione. Elle allait faire des ravages...
1. Chapitre 1

Ginny poussa un long soupir. Elle jeta un regard en biais via le miroir, à sa meilleure amie qui se brossait les dents à côté d'elle. Or, Hermione était décidément concentrée à fixer son reflet sans faire attention à la sœur de Ron. Cette dernière, la brosse à cheveux en l'air, soupira à fendre l'âme et roula des yeux, espérant faire réagir Hermione. Elle cracha le dentifrice dans le lavabo, et rapidement se lissa les cheveux grâce à ces mains, espérant vainement, dresser cette matière qui s'amusait à ces dépends à se tortiller dans tous les sens. D'une moue amusée, l'image des Jackson five apparue dans son esprit, au moins se dit-elle, elle aurait fait fureur dans les années 70. Puis, elle sembla seulement constater que son amie à côté d'elle la fixait depuis quelques minutes déjà. Elle lui adressa un regard interrogateur, tout en se dépêchant d'aller chercher sa cape, posée sur son lit. Ginny, d'une moue pincée l'observa courir à travers la chambre et tourna le regard vers les autres filles. Les autres camarades de leur chambre étaient aussi présentes dans la salle de bain qui se trouvait embaumée de plusieurs parfums sucrés et fleuris, dans une ambiance toute guillerette, par les rires des jeunes filles armé de leurs mascaras en main, et de l'autre leurs fards à paupières. La meilleure amie d'Hermione ne put s'empêcher de trouver ce contraste risible, on avait d'un côté, Hermione qui mettait tout du moins cinq minutes à se préparer, et de l'autre, ses camarades, connues pour descendre toujours en retard pour le déjeuner, en raison de leur préparation. Elle avait bien, mainte fois, espérer qu'Hermione se détournerait du côté obscur, via des conseils de maquillage, ou même des cadeaux destinés à ses soins. Or, malgré elle et son obstination, Hermione s'entêtait à répéter qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de ces artifices, qu'elle ne voulait pas ressembler à un pot de peinture. Dans sa tête, Ginny sans méchanceté, se dit, qu'entre pot de peinture et un épouvantail, quelle solution était le pire ? Pour être honnête, Ginny trouvait dommage que son amie ne prenne pas soin d'elle. Elle avait pourtant le potentiel, de longs cheveux bien qu'en bataille et incontrôlable, elle possédait une couleur miel et dorée, dont elle était jalouse, car elle avait de nombreuses fois lorgné sur ces cheveux qui s'enflammaient au soleil, et de ces reflets torrent d'or coulant sur son dos.

- Alors Ginny, tu voulais me dire quelque chose ? **Interrogea Hermione, les mains sur les hanches, sa cape sur son dos, et son sac à l'épaule.** Dépêche toi, on doit descendre, les garçons doivent surement nous attendre.

- Ah oui ! Autre potentiel, ces yeux amandes à la couleur noisette. Ils avaient le pouvoir de vous communiquer la moindre de ces pensées et de ses sentiments à la personne concernée. Très expressifs, ils changeaient de couleur à la moindre humeur d'Hermione. Ginny soupira, elle aurait adoré avoir les mêmes.

- Ginny ?

Et puis aussi cette taille de guêpe, malgré qu'elle soit bien cachée sous cette uniforme, qui accentuait le moindre balancement de ces hanches lorsqu'elle marchait. D'une moue pincée, elle se compara, et non, à son plus grand malheur, elle n'avait pas cette taille aussi mince…

- Ginny ! Arrête de rêvasser, on y va maintenant ! **S'impatienta t-elle en tapant du pied.**

Par contre, se dit-elle amusée, elle n'aurait pas rêvé d'avoir son caractère…

- Wooooo Hermione, t'as une de ces têtes, **s'esclaffa Ron en lorgnant sur la touffe électrique de son amie, ce qui fit rire Malfoy et Blaise qui passaient à côté.**

- La diplomatie tu connais ? **Répliqua t-elle, une mine blasée dessiné sur son visage.**

Harry installé à côté de Ron le poussa du coude, le pressant de s'excuser. Ce qu'il fit, penaud, en replongeant dans son bol de chocolat chaud. Les deux jeunes filles enjambèrent le banc des Griffondors, et se placèrent à côté de leurs amis, le quatuor ainsi réunis. Elles se mirent dès lors à profiter du petit déjeuner en présence de leurs amis, dans une ambiance bonne enfant. Puis, un grand vacarme se fit entendre, par l'impatience des élèves, et le son des hiboux déposant les lettres à leurs destinataires. Ron reçut quelques friandises de la part de sa mère, à son plus grand ravissement, ainsi qu'Harry. Puis à l'étonnement de Ginny, un petit paquet tomba en sa direction, elle regarda sa source : il venait de ses deux grands frères, tenant désormais une boutique très connue de farces et de bonbons en tout genre. Intriguée, elle l'ouvrit, et elle découvrit un petit flacon en verre, remplit d'une étrange substance liquide, et une petite carte. Elle s'empressa de découvrir ce qui était écrit : _« Coucou petite soeurette adorée, pour notre fan la plus fidèle, voici notre nouveau concept pas encore mis en boutique, qui s'appellera Cendrillon, rendant la fille la plus banale, en une ravissante fée aux yeux des garçons ! Tu n'auras qu'à en verser dans tes produits de beauté, et le lendemain, le produit fera effet ! Dis-nous ce que tu en as pensé ! Bisous, tes frères malicieusement diaboliques. »_

Elle cligna des yeux, alternant son regard sur cet étrange flacon et sa carte, et lentement, un sourire diabolique se dessina sur ses lèvres.

_Le lendemain,_

Hermione bailla et se frotta les yeux. Elle fut tentée de répondre aux avances de son amant, qui lui intimait de rester : son lit. Ce grand amant, chaud et réconfortant. Elle bailla et s'arracha au bras de son compagnon de toujours, et affronta le froid, elle passa un pied sous la couette, dont elle ne put retenir un grimacement à cause du contraste chaud et froid. Elle jeta un coup d'œil aux autres filles, toutes ronflaient, endormies. Elle souria tout en s'étirant. Elle préférait éviter la cohue des grands matins, et les parfums mélangées qui lui donnait un mal de crâne. Elle attrapa un gros gilet en laine, moche comme disait Ginny mais tellement confortable, qu'elle ne pouvait abandonner, et le mit sur elle. Hermione enfila ses pantoufles, et se frottant les bras dans l'espoir d'avoir un peu plus chaud, se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle s'abandonna pendant 10 minutes à la chaleur d'une douche, et en profita pour se laver les cheveux, ce qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps ni le courage de faire hier soir, en raison d'une dissertation à finir. Fredonnant un refrain d'Ave maria (elle-même ne savait pourquoi), elle s'habilla rapidement, enfila son uniforme de Poudlard, puis essaya de dompter un tant soi peu cette tignasse.  
>Même si elle disait que son apparence ne comptait pas, elle avait été un peu vexée par la réaction de Ron hier matin. Elle avait bien essayé de se pomponner, en mettant du maquillage car elle avait espionné Ginny le matin, seulement, elle se sentait comme une enfant essayant de ressembler à sa maman, pas à sa place. Alors qu'elle aimerait bien se sentir féminine, et sentir le regard d'un garçon, du garçon de ses rêves, qui lui adresserait un regard admirateur et ravi. Puis se rendant compte de ses pensées, elle ne put s'empêcher de se moquer d'elle et souria en secouant la tête, elle avait assez d'objet de préoccupation, pour rajouter à cela, un petit ami…<p>

- Déjà levée à ce que je vois, **grogna Ginny assise sur son lit, une main sur sa bouche entrain de bailler,** vaut mieux que tu descendes toute seule, je te rejoins après, réserve moi une place !

- Sure ? **S'assura Hermione, bien qu'elle espérait vivement que cela soit le cas, car elle détestait la chahute du matin**

Après un regard malicieux de Ginny, pas dupe de son insistance, la jeune sorcière ne la fit pas répéter deux fois et attrapa son sac à la volée et s'échappa du dortoir qui commençait déjà à s'éveiller. D'humeur badine, elle marcha lentement dans les couloirs qui devaient la mener à la grande salle, savourant le silence et la paix qui régnaient en ces lieux. Fredonnant un petit air, et la tête dans les nuages, elle ne remarqua pas le regard insistant d'un élève, dos au mur, dans une position d'attente. Ni le clin d'œil charmeur que lui lança un autre garçon, qui plus est de Serpentard, qu'elle venait de dépasser. Elle pensait si fiévreusement à son livre qu'elle comptait bien aller chercher à la bibliothèque pendant la pause, qu'elle bouscula de plein fouet un élève. Rouge de confusion, elle se baissa et commença à regrouper les livres qu'elle venait de faire tomber, s'excusant piteusement de sa maladresse. Elle leva honteusement son regard vers sa victime, et écarquilla les yeux quand elle tomba nez à nez sur quatre yeux. Les premières noisettes se faisaient plutôt charmeuses, tandis que le deuxième propriétaire aux yeux gris était d'humeur blasé.

- Alors Miss-Je-sais-tout, la tête dans les nuages ? **Ricana Blaise en récupérant ses livres.** Laisse-moi deviner, un livre ?

- M-mais ! Et alors ? **Souffla Hermione indignée, les lèvres pincées, elle ne voyait pas ce qu'il y'avait de mal à être passionnée de lecture.**

- Ah ah ! J'en étais sur … Mhm ! Dis-moi, t'as pas changé un truc ? Dray tu ne trouves pas qu'elle fait différente ?

- Pas vraiment, à part le fait que ses cheveux soient pire que d'habitude, ce qui relève de l'exploit, **maugréa Malfoy de mauvaise foi, qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi son ami insistait pour parler à Granger, il aurait préféré rejoindre la grande Salle à ce moment même.**

- Non non**, coupa le serpentard dans l'élan d'Hermione qui commençait à répliquer vertement et fixa la jeune fille d'un regard étonné et admiratif**, je dirais presque qu'elle est mignonne !

Les deux ennemis se mirent à observer avec de gros yeux Blaise. Et peut-être pour la première fois, ils furent d'accord sur ce point, Blaise commençait à péter un câble. L'une penchait pour une surdose de whisky pur feu, ou de soirée trop alcoolisé et surement trop tardive qui avaient dysfonctionner ses neurones. Tandis que Malfoy penchait plus pour la raison que son ami très grand dragueur avait presque séduit toutes les filles de Poudlard (sauf les plus jeunes, à son grand soulagement), et hormis quelques résistantes, dont Granger. Seulement, les propos de Blaise furent confirmés par le sifflement d'un Serdaigle qui passait à côté d'eux, destiné à Hermione, accompagné d'un petit « _Salut Hermione, ce soir dans mon lit ?_ ». Cette dernière, médusée, le fixa la bouche ouverte. Elle cligna plusieurs fois les yeux, et son sourcil droit se leva interrogateur. Une moue contrariée se dessina sur ses lèvres, et sans adresser un mot aux deux serpentards qui s'amusaient de constater que l'on pouvait lire comme dans un livre ouvert sur le visage de la jeune fille, elle tourna les talons et continua son chemin. Malfoy suivi du regard la griffondor d'un air songeur, en notant que d'autres élèves masculins faisaient de même plus ou moins discrètement.

Alors que la journée commençait particulièrement bien, elle s'assombrissait au nombre d'élèves qu'elle croisait. Elle décida de ne plus faire attention aux remarques grivoises que certains lui lançaient, et se dépêcha d'aller à la bibliothèque pour échapper au regard des élèves. Heureusement, en balayant la salle du regard, elle ne vit personne. En même temps se dit-elle, qui irait dans une salle poussiéreuse sentant le refermé à cette heure ci ? A part elle, évidemment. Elle en profita pour emprunter le livre qu'elle cherchait, et s'installa à une table au fond de la rangée. Perplexe, elle se mit à examiner sa tenue. Qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter tous ces regards ? Sa jupe était pourtant assez longue si on la compare aux autres filles qui la raccourcirait pour la réduire jusqu'à mi-cuisse (et même un peu plus, pour les moins pudibonde). Et elle doutait que le peu de mascara qu'elle ait mis, suffise à attirer tous les garçons aux alentours. Elle fronça les sourcils, et soupira contrariée. Si c'était une blague, elle était de mauvais goût. Elle savait bien qu'elle n'était pas horrible, mais, quand elle se comparait malgré elle, à Ginny ou même Pansy (que Merlin entende sa prière), et bien, elle savait qu'elle ne serait pas la fille qu'on regarderait en premier. Elle serait plutôt le second choix. Ou plutôt le troisième… Elle porta ses yeux sur l'horloge, et se dit que la journée allait être bien longue aujourd'hui…

Bonjouuuuur mes chers lecteurs/lectrices  
>Bon je galère un peu, vu que ça fait trèèèès longtemps que je n'ai pas écrit, et que je n'ai pas publié sur Fanfiction, donc ne vous étonnez pas si y'a des trucs bizarres XD<br>Je dois vous avouer que c'est ma première fan fiction sur Harry Potter, même si j'ai été une trèèès grand lectrice de Dramione, mais avant j'étais sur Fairy Tail, vous allez vous dire, mais heu... T'as viré de bord la XDD On va dire ça, donc j'espère qu'il n'y a pas d'erreurs dans l'univers d'Harry Potter *croise les doigts*

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce premier chapitre ! Et vous inquiétez pas, le deuxième est en cours d'écriture la, car au départ ça devait être un OS, mais j'ai pas pu résister à poster avant, vu qu'il va être assez long :D  
>Et je vous prévois pleins pleins de OS sur ce couple promis<br>Donc n'hésitez pas à me dire ce qui ne va pas, comme ce qui va hein (flattez mon égo XDDD), et restez connectez ! :D


	2. Chapitre 2

_Le lendemain, en cours de potion…_

Malefoy observa discrètement la rouge et or prendre place près de Ron pour la potion demandée par le Professeur Slughorn. Ce dernier, un mouchoir à la main et le nez rouge, se tenait derrière son bureau, et expliquait les dernières instructions de la potion. Il questionna la classe à propos du temps, et de la façon de faire chauffer cette potion, avant d'éternuer brusquement. Sans surprise, Hermione Granger leva sa main, aussi vite qu'un boulet de canon, et se dandina sur sa chaise. Le professeur lui donna la parole d'un mouvement de tête et se moucha.

- La potion d'Amortentia, du latin « amor » qui signifie amour et de « tentamen », dit effort ou tentative. Je crois qu'on peut dire, que c'est le plus puissant filtre d'amour au monde. Pour autant, elle ne crée pas un sentiment amoureux, car c'est impossible en magie, on ne peut pas créer ce sentiment. **Enchaina t-elle, sans le moindre problème respiratoire, sous les yeux ébahis des élèves, toujours pas habitués**. Mais, elle produit une forte attirance chez l'un pour une personne. Cette potion nécessite une très grande maitrise de la magie, car elle est très difficile. Et pour cause, dans le chaudron il faut attendre plus de 20 minutes, pour qu'elle atteigne une température brulante, et la tourner en même temps, de deux sens différents, pour dégager au fur et à mesure, les vapeurs qui permettent ensuite d'identifier les odeurs qui nous tiennent particulièrement à cœur.

Moqueur, le Serpentard aux cheveux blonds fit signe de bailler à son ami Blaise installé à côté de lui. Ils pouffèrent discrètement, Hermione se retourna brusquement, et leur lança une œillade meurtrière. Malefoy amusé, ne put s'empêcher de la provoquer un peu plus, en lui adressant un regard particulièrement hautain, digne de son père, pensa t-il. Pour toute réponse, elle eut une moue pincée, en fronçant les sourcils, comme mécontente, et se retourna pour accepter les félicitations du professeur sur sa tirade. Le travail commença, et Serpentard comme Griffondor durent aller chercher leurs ingrédients dans la réserve. Blaise se dévouât, se leva empressé, et sous l'œil interrogateur de son ami, il rejoignit Hermione. Malefoy haussa un sourcil, surpris, et s'adossa sur son dossier en croisant les bras. Il observa la réaction de Granger, qui papillonna des yeux en remarquant que le Serpentard s'adressait à elle, d'un sourire sincère. Elle semblait hésiter entre l'ignorer, et passer son chemin, ou, être conciliante et ne pas se montrer trop froide. Blaise la poussa légèrement du coude, et lui fit signe de regarder vers le professeur Slughorn, qui s'emmêlait les pinceaux entre ses mouchoirs usés et nouveaux, en faisant une petite mimique humoristique. Elle pouffa légèrement de rire et lui mit une petite tape sur sa main, en secouant la tête et retourna dans la réserve. Son ami se retourna légèrement, et lui fit un signe victorieux auquel Malefoy répondit par un sourire narquois. Blaise essayait donc de draguer Hermione…. Intéressant.  
>Il se demanda pendant encore combien de temps, Hermione finirait par lui mettre une droite, aussi mémorable que celle qu'elle lui avait administrée. Il posa son coude sur la table, et mit sa joue dans sa main droite, l'air pensif. La fin de la guerre avait été un soulagement pour tout le monde. Notamment pour lui. Les idéaux qu'il prêchait naguère lui semblèrent loin, et terriblement effrayant. Ce qui lui avait semblé juste et honorable s'était révélé au fur à et à mesure que la guerre faisait son chemin, abject et de non-sens. Mais, il n'avait pas pu, ni peut être voulu, changer de camp. La peur l'avait paralysée. Littéralement. La peur de perdre ses parents, de perdre le contrôle, la peur de se perdre. Il soupira, son cas est similaire a tant d'autres Serpentards qui avait combattu sous la bannière de Voldemort. Mais certains étaient toujours enfermé dans les paroles de celui dont-on ne prononce pas le nom, et croupissaient désormais à Azcaban. D'ailleurs peu de Serpentard avaient voulu refaire leur année, la moitié seulement était revenue. Lui et Blaise avaient voulu tirer un trait du passé, et faire désormais bonne figure et affronter les regards suspicieux des autres élèves, toujours traumatisés par la grande guerre. Evidemment, l'entente entre les Griffondors et les Serpentards restait toujours houleuse, mais, les insultes fusaient moins, l'indifférence faisait son chemin. Pour autant, cela restait une première, de voir un rapprochement aussi significatif entre ces deux ennemis d'hier, Hermione et Blaise. Il faut croire, que même Hermione voulait enterrer la hache de guerre.<br>Pour autant, cela ne s'étendait pas à ses deux meilleurs amis, remarqua t-il, ils fixaient d'un air méfiant l'échange entre leur amie et Blaise. Granger tenta de se hisser du bout de ses pieds, pour atteindre un petit bocal, posé en haut de l'étagère. Elle souffla bruyamment, frustrée d'être trop petite, et s'apprêta à utiliser sa baguette magique, mais fut stoppée par Blaise la dépassant de deux têtes, qui posant une main sur sa taille, attrapa l'objet de ses convoitises. Elle plissa ses yeux et le remercia prudente, en s'échappant de l'emprise du Serpentard, et retourna à sa table. Son ami fit de même, et revint avec un sourire triomphal, digne d'un héros revenant vainqueur d'un très long périple.

- Alors ? J'étais comment ?

- Pitoyable, **souffla t-il d'un ton amusé en attrapant une herbe posé sur la table.**

- Non mais sérieux ! **Protesta Blaise en fronçant les sourcils et en le poussant de l'épaule.**

- Mais j'étais sérieux ! Ne me dis pas que tu cherches vraiment à draguer Miss-je-sais-tout ?

- Hermione est ma nouvelle cible en vue.

- C'est Hermione maintenant ? **Se moqua Malfoy en lui jetant un regard en biais, avant de se reconcentrer sur la potion. **Passe-moi le cœur de grenouille.

- Tu sais, je crois que tu as toujours tes anciens préjugés, **râla t-il en lui donnant du bout des doigts l'ingrédient nécessaire d'un air dégouté**, ce n'est pas parce qu'elle est à Griffondor qu'on ne peut pas lui parler.

- Je sais, **soupira le blond et il sembla hésiter en regardant la rouge et or s'affairer au chaudron**, c'est juste que… c'est Granger quoi ! Pis franchement, qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves ?

Blaise le regarda avec de gros yeux, et cligna plusieurs fois comme choqué. Il lui désigna Granger de la main, pour lui faire signe de mieux la regarder. Ce que fit son meilleur ami, mais il secoua la tête comme navré avant de hausser les épaules.

- Elle est juste magnifique ! Regarde moi ce déhanchement, **susurra Blaise en se mordant la lèvre inférieur**, et ces yeux dorés, aaah pitié achevez-moi! T'es aveugle ou quoi ? Et en plus, elle est intelligente, la meilleure élève de Poudlard! Franchement, je dois t'avouer que ça me change de d'habitude, je pourrais enfin parler à ma petite amie.

- P-petite-amie ? T'es pas sérieux Blaise !

Les autres groupes se retournèrent intrigués par la discussion mouvementée des deux garçons. Blaise jeta un regard agacé à son coéquipier, lui intimant de se taire. Ce dernier consterné, tourna son regard en direction de Granger. Visiblement, les dix minutes passées à côté du chaudron bouillant ne lui réussissait pas. Elle passa une main sur sa nuque où apparaissait un léger voile de sueur, les joues rosies. Elle enleva sa cape, et releva à trois quart ses manches pour bénéficier de plus d'air. Puis elle s'attacha rapidement les cheveux en un chignon lâche, où plusieurs mèches folles s'éparpillaient dans son cou. Bon il devait avouer, qu'elle était jolie, c'est vrai, surtout maintenant, elle lui faisait penser à une fille en pleine action au lit… Il eut pendant une seconde, l'image d'Hermione languissante dans ces bras, un sourire ravi et tendre aux lèvres, qu'il s'empressa d'embrasser en la renversant sur le lit. Il s'étouffa-en suivant le fil de ses pensées, par Merlin, allait se faire interner à l'hôpital Saint-Mangouste! Il remarqua avec stupéfaction que d'autres élèves masculins, dont les Serpentards et particulièrement son ami, fixaient amoureusement la silhouette de la jeune fille. Par merlin, que se passait-il ?!

La même question se posa dans la tête d'Hermione. Elle questionna pour la troisième fois, non sans impatience Ron s'il pouvait lui passer un ingrédient qu'elle avait absolument besoin pour la potion. Agacée de voir son ami ne pas réagir, elle tourna la tête vers lui, et se figea.

- Ron ?!

Il avait sa joue posée sur sa main, le coude sur la table, et la contemplait. Sans doute qu'il était dans cette position depuis longtemps, car elle ne l'avait pas entendu bouger depuis au moins cinq minutes. La griffondor arqua un sourcil, interrogateur à son adresse auquel il répondit par un sourire charmeur et un peu timide. Mécontente de le voir essayer d'éviter de faire sa part de travail, elle lui adressa un regard fâché.

- Tu as intérêt à m'aider ! C'est toi qui as voulu qu'on se mette ensemble, donc fais ta part de travail, tu n'as rien de mieux à faire de toute façon !

- Te regarder fait partie de mon occupation préférée, **avoua t-il en rougissant avant de bafouiller maladroitement**, je… je te trouve très jolie aujourd'hui.

- Tu as du me le dire au moins dix fois aujourd'hui, **soupira t-elle exaspérée**, tu espères de te faire pardonner pour ce que tu as dis avant-hier c'est ça ? Arrête de faire l'imbécile et passe moi la fleur de lys, ça m'arrangerait.

- Justement, l'imbécile c'est moi, **lança t-il d'un ton brusque et solennel en se triturant les mains**, tu sais je crois que j'ai réalisé depuis quelques jours que j'avais… peut être… Enfin surement.. ou pas, enfin s-

- Ron ! **Coupa t-elle en secouant la tête**, je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler.

- Et bien, je pense que j'ai des sentim-

Ron s'arrêta brusquement de parler, et cligna des yeux en voyant dégouliner un mélange visqueux sur le haut du pull gris sans manche de son amie. Il passa le regard sur Neville, qui avait un air dépité et désolé, qui ne cessait de se confondre en excuse, devant la moue exaspérée d'Hermione. Puis elle soupira, et lui assura que tout allait bien, tandis que le Griffondor déglutinait difficilement. Elle retira vite son pull, en priant pour que sa chemise blanche n'est pas eut de dégât, et fort heureusement, elle était intacte. Elle jeta son habit souillé sur son sac, et en se retournant, elle croisa le regard de Malfoy. Elle surprit un mouvement de recul et le vit détourner la tête rapidement d'un air contrarié en replongeant dans sa potion. Elle haussa les épaules, et reprit place à son travail.

Furieux, le jeune homme passa toute l'heure à maugréer dans sa barbe, entre un Blaise qui ne cessait de vanter les mérites de Granger et les élèves masculins qui sifflaient sans la moindre gêne la rouge et or, il crut qu'il allait devenir fou. Merde, était-il le seul encore capable de raisonner ?! Granger restait Granger, point. Bon d'accord, leurs rapports s'étaient légèrement améliorés depuis la rentrée, quoi qu'ils partent de loin, il fallait l'avouer. Ils se contentaient de rester aimables. Sans plus, ni moins. Il pinça les lèvres, énervé. D'ailleurs il ne savait pas pourquoi il était agacé. Par Merlin, il perdait véritablement son calme Malfoyien. Il se concentra de mélanger la potion et respira profondément. Mais soudain, il sentit trois odeurs bien distinctes à travers l'épaisse fumée qui s'évadait de son chaudron. La première était une odeur de sucrerie, la même que ceux que lui envoyait sa mère toutes les semaines. Il eut un petit sourire en coin, puis essaya d'analyser la deuxième odeur qu'il reconnu avec une grimace de dégout, celle de la sueur des vestiaires, il en conclut donc, que le sport lui tenait visiblement à cœur. Il fronça soudainement les sourcils, et renifla plusieurs fois. De la pomme. Pourtant il détestait la pomme. Il haussa les épaules, peut être un souvenir d'enfance enfoui dans son subconscient ?

Coucou tout le monde ! :D  
>Bon j'espère que ce deuxième chapitre vous a plu, vous allez voir, que plus ça va venir, plus ça va empirer, je compatis d'avance pour Hermione fufufu<br>D'ailleurs je remercie **Selenee** pour sa review, ça m'a fait super plaisir, du coup, j'espère ne pas te décevoir :D  
>Je vous fait de gros bisous, et à bientôt pour la suite !<p>

PS : Vous avez vu le dernier Hunger games ? Si non, courrez, il est wouah *^* Et les musiques Ne le ratez surtout pas :D (Pauvre Peeta T_T, (mon chouchou au passage hein XD) D'ailleurs juste par curiosité, pour préférez Peeta ou Gale ? :D )  
>-oh et appelez moi Stiitch *remet ses lunettes noires d'un geste sexy*- XDD<p> 


	3. Chapitre 3

**Reviews : **

**WatchHeart7076 :** Et attends, la c'est que le début du harcèlement, ça va être pire après xDD Morchi de suivre la fic :D j'espère ne pas te décevoir ^^

OOooh tu fais partie de la team ennemi xDD Nah j'avoue que Gale est craquant à tous les points, maiiis dans le film on sait pas grand chose sur lui :/ (après dans les livres ça doit être différent ?) Peeta est un peu plus attachant *coeur* :D

**Math'L :** Ahaa, surprise :D (en faite, pour être honnête j'ai toujours pas d'idée du pourquoi du comment XDD Enfin une vague mais... XDD) Pour la réaction d'Hermione... Vaut mieux pas qu'il y 'est de témoins XDD Ooooh non, encore une team Gale XDDD J'me retrouve en minorité la T_T (nah mais j'avoue qu'il est méga sexy *^*)

**mama :** Ahaha XDD C'est vrai qu'en y repensant, c'est toujours sa première fois ! Tu m'as donné une idée pour une autre histoire du coup :D Mais dans cette mini fic, il n'y aura pas de lemon (entend pleins de lectrices déçues) XDD

**LaPetiteRousse :** Tu sais que lorsque j'ai lu ton com, j'ai eu un sourire jusqu'au oreilles, en ayant un rire niais ? XDD ça m'a fait super plaisir, et j'espère que la suite te réjouira autant :D

**Heriei :** Oooh une cousine Stiitch ? XDD Ahaha, attends, parce que tu n'étais pas loin en blaguant, Drago va vraiment devenir parano avec ce fruit :D Mais ça on le verra plus tard n_n

**ladyblack29 :** ça m'a fait super plaisir ta review :D J'espère ne pas te decevoir pour la suite du coup (la pression ultime XDD) Désolée si je suis un peu longue pour mettre les chapitres T^T

* * *

><p>A la fin du cours, n'y tenant plus, il décida d'aller parler à Granger, coûte que coûte. S'il entendait encore Blaise lui avouer qu'il avait peut être des sentiments plus qu'amicaux pour elle, et qu'il aimerait bien aller plus et si affinités, il allait faire un meurtre. Il scruta les autres élèves qui se dépêchaient de partir, tandis que Hermione faisait tranquillement son sac en faisant signe à Harry et Ron qu'elle les rejoindrait plus tard. D'un sourire matois, il se rapprocha de sa proie, insouciante de ce qui se tramait derrière elle, et lui attrapa le poignet avant de l'entrainer dans le couloir, en tachant de regarder aux alentours pour qu'il n'y ait pas de témoin. Elle eut un hoquet de stupeur, et tenta de s'échapper à son emprise, en vain. Il la poussa dans un retranchement d'un couloir désert, et lui fit face. Hermione lui lança un regard agacé et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en soupirant bruyamment. Il suivit inconsciemment des yeux ce geste, et resta bloqué sur sa chemise blanche qui se tendait au niveau de son buste, visiblement, elle avait pris de la poitrine depuis l'année dernière, se dit-il. Se reprenant d'un léger raclement de gorge, il regagna l'emprise de lui-même.<p>

- A quoi tu joues Malfoy ? **Fulmina t-elle en tapant du pied. **Je ne sais pas ce qui se trame dans ta tête, mais je sens que ça ne va pas me plaire.

Il eut un rictus sardonique tout en soutenant son regard, il s'adossa au mur en croisant les bras sur son torse.

- Tu mérites bien ta réputation de Miss-je-sais-tout finalement.

- Et toi celle de fouine, **répondit-elle au tac au tac par un petit sourire satisfait.**

Ils se jugèrent du regard pendant plusieurs secondes, sans un mot, ni un bruit. Hermione crut même entendre la célèbre musique des Westerns, qu'elle regardait petite avec son père, lorsque les deux cow-boys s'affrontaient a trois mètres de distance. Elle s'obligea à poster son regard sur les yeux de son adversaire. Elle pouvait constater qu'il faisait de même. Elle plissa ses yeux, et crut apercevoir pendant quelques secondes une petite lueur d'amusement et de sympathie, mais sans doute que son esprit lui jouait des tours, car elle n'avait pas cligné des yeux depuis quelques minutes. Hermione commençait à s'impatienter, il le voyait bien. En vérité la patience n'avait jamais été son fort, et il l'avait remarqué depuis leur entrée à Poudlard. Elle avait bien sûr essayé de le cacher, mais il remarquait souvent un petit froncement de sourcil lorsque la Belette n'allait pas assez vite, ou bien lorsque Potter et Wesley la suppliaient de l'aider pour leur devoir, une petite moue au coin des lèvres qui laissait entendre à quel point elle était agacée. Il allait gagner, ce n'était plus qu'une question de seconde.

- Bon, **soupira t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel qui mettait fin à ce duel.**

Il ne put empêcher ses lèvres de s'étirer en un sourire victorieux. Il la connaissait trop. Finalement, peut être mieux que ses meilleurs amis. Il fronça soudainement les sourcils. Il venait de se rendre compte, qu'il avait peut être un peu trop observé Granger lors de leur scolarité. Il haussa les épaules, après tout son père ne lui avait-il jamais dit qu'il fallait connaitre ses amis, mais encore plus ses ennemis ? Pour exploiter les faiblesses de son adversaire et le retourner contre lui, répétait-il. Plongé dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas le mouvement de retrait de Granger, qui faisait attention à ne faire aucun bruit. Hormis celui qu'elle fit lorsqu'elle se cogna contre une armure. Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle vit l'ombre de l'armure croître derrière elle, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de se dégager, qu'elle venait s'abattre contre elle. La griffondor jura entre ses dents lorsqu'elle tomba sur le sol. Elle lui lança un regard meurtrier tout en essayant de se relever. Il soupira de sa mauvaise foi, et d'un coup de baguette, il nettoya le sol, et lui tendit une main amicale, mais elle l'ignora royalement, et se releva elle-même en le toisant. Or il remarqua une grimace de douleur lorsqu'elle tourna son poignet. Il se doutait qu'elle ne lui dirait rien, et il soupira intérieurement, elle pouvait être têtue et fière quand elle s'y mettait, mais malgré ça, il appréciait et estimait cette partie de son caractère. Il lui prit de force le poignet, le bon (même si il devait avouer que l'idée lui avait traversé l'esprit de prendre le mauvais, juste pour qu'elle réagisse), et la traina derrière lui, en marchant par de grande foulée vers l'infirmerie, en ne se souciant pas des regards étonnés des élèves présents dans le couloir.

- Tout ça ne serait pas arrivé si tu ne m'avais pas parlé ! **Râla t-elle entre ses dents en s'efforçant de le suivre.**

- Tout ça ne serait pas arrivé si tu ne t'étais pas échappé ! **Reprit-il en insistant sur le deuxième pronom du singulier, et de son rôle dans cette histoire.**

- Laisse-moi, je peux très bien me débrouiller sans toi !

- Je n'ai pas fini de parler avec toi. Donc, tu vas devoir faire avec, j'en ai bien peur très chère, **lança t-il d'un ton narquois en lui jetant un regard agacé derrière son épaule.**

Il entendit un grognement pas très féminin derrière lui, et il sentit qu'il souriait malgré lui. Il secoua la tête, et ouvrit la porte de l'infirmerie qui se trouva occupée par Madame Pomfresh. Cette dernière se retourna vers eux, et eut un mouvement de surprise, mais elle ne posa pas de questions et leur indiqua un lit disponible en attendant de s'occuper d'eux, car elle se dirigea vers un patient souffrant d'une chute Quidditch. Il l'entraina doucement vers le lit, en tenant toujours son poignet, et la fit assoir doucement. Elle eut une moue amusée en le regardant s'affairer devant elle. Il remonta ses manches et enjamba la chaise, puis posa ses avants bras sur le dossier de la chaise en arquant un sourcil, interrogateur.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire Granger ?

- Toi.

Face à cette phrase dite avec sourire et humour, il sembla se renfrogner.

- Mônsieur est susceptible on dirait… **remarqua t-elle en un sourire en coin.**

- Mademoiselle est douillette on dirait… **Répéta t-il en une moue arrogante avant de toucher légèrement le poignet cassé de la Griffondor.**

Elle couina de douleur et lui lança un regard meurtrier, auquel il répondit par un sourire narquois.

- C'est déloyal Malfoy !

- La fin justifie les moyens, **répondit-il en haussant les épaules.**

Hermione écarquilla des yeux et se redressa en le regardant d'un air choqué. Elle ouvra la bouche, et la referma aussitôt. Le serpentard suivait avec amusement la palette d'émotion qui se dessinait sur le visage de cette dernière.

- Tu connais cette devise ?!

- Bien sûr.

- Mais elle est moldue !

- Je dois bien l'admettre, mais les sorciers n'ont pas le parangon du stratagème, et Machiavel fait partie de l'un des meilleurs.

Elle ne sut que penser. Elle inclina la tête et l'observa plus attentivement. A bien y regarder, le petit garçon infecte et arrogant avait fait place à un jeune homme mature et toujours arrogant. Mais c'est ce qui faisait la fierté des Malfoy supposait-elle. La guerre n'avait pas fait seulement grandir le camp vainqueur, mais aussi des vaincus. Ses mauvais souvenirs commencèrent peu à peu à être remplacés par ceux de maintenant, par l'homme qu'elle avait devant ses yeux. Elle avait bien remarqué les efforts qu'il faisait pour être un tant soi peu aimable devant les Griffondors, prenant sur lui lorsqu'un élève lui faisait une remarque sur son rôle en tant que Mangemort et partisan de Voldemort, il lui adressait alors un regard glacial et détournait la tête d'un air dédaigneux avant de partir. Elle lui adressa un petit sourire timide, auquel il fut étonné, et il tourna rapidement son regard vers Madame Pomfresh en se raclant la gorge. Elle se mordilla la lèvre face à un silence gênant, et essaya de poser son regard sur un point fixe. Elle tourna la tête vers le Serpentard qui s'était mis à la fixer depuis quelques minutes.

- Puisqu'on est coincés ici, qu'est ce que tu voulais me dire ?

- Blaise s'est mit en tête d'être ton prince charmant. **Lâcha t-il d'un air désabusé en haussant les épaules**

- Ah… **fit-elle en rougissant.**

- En faite, **reprit-il en se penchant sur sa chaise avant de pointer son regard dans le sien**, j'ai l'impression que c'est tous les élèves masculins non ?

- Même toi ? **Répondit-elle d'un ton taquin avant d'être étonnée par ses propres paroles.**

- Certainement pas, je ne suis pas aussi bête qu'eux. **Grinça Malfoy en détournant le regard.**

Elle réfléchit pendant un instant, et un sourire moqueur se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- Cela veut dire que d'après toi, Blaise fait parti des imbéciles ?

Il haussa les épaules en signe de réponse. Pour lui, il ne pouvait même plus défendre Blaise, sa loyauté n'était pas suffisante pour justifier sa bêtise.

- C'est quoi ton petit secret Granger ? C'est une vengeance personnelle ? Tu comptes réduire en esclavage tous les élèves de sexe masculins ?

- Tu délires Malfoy… **Soupira t-elle en roulant des yeux.**

- Alors il ne reste plus que la solution de la potion magique. **Réfléchit-il à voix-haute en caressant son menton**. Vu que tu ne sais pas séduire, ça reste la solution la plus plausible…

Elle fronça les sourcils et sembla vouloir rétorquer, visiblement, elle était en train de réfléchir, mais à sa moue dubitative, il comprit qu'elle ne trouvait pas la solution. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, et ouvrit la bouche. Seulement, indécise, elle la referma aussitôt. Ayant remarqué son manège, Malfoy arqua un sourcil intrigué. Il pensa alors à lui demander ce qu'elle avait dans la tête, mais une idée plus rusée se forma dans son esprit de Serpentard. Il se concentra, et força les barrières inexistantes de l'esprit d'Hermione, et fut surpris d'entendre dans sa tête : « _Non Hermione tu ne peux pas lui demander ça. T'es malade ! Il n'a pas besoin de savoir que t'as un complexe sur ton physique. Rah, mais… En même temps… Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me fixe ? J'avais jamais remarqué mais… c'est moi où il a une barbe de 2 jours ? Et maintenant il pouffe de rire, qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? J'ai un bouton sur le nez ? Oh mon dieu ! Malfoy tu arrêtes toute de suite ! T'as intérêt à partir fissa de mon esprit !» _

- C'est malhonnête Malfoy ! Tu n'avais pas le droit ! **Se renfrogna Hermione en lui lançant un regard noir.**

- Alors comme ça, ma barbe t'intéresse ? **Susurra t-il d'un air malicieux et goguenard en se penchant vers elle.**

Elle affecta un air outré et détourna le regard, non sans rougir remarqua t-il avec amusement, et lui tourna le dos. Il soupira et se leva de sa chaise. Il croisa alors le regard curieux d'Hermione qui l'observait du coin de l'œil. Il lui répondit par un petit sourire en coin, et se posta devant son lit.

- Quand tu mettras un vent à Blaise, fais le gentiment, je n'ai pas envie de devoir le consoler toute la nuit.

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre, qu'il lui tourna le dos, et partit de l'infirmerie la laissant dubitative.

* * *

><p>Coucou tout le monde ! :D<br>Désolée du retard, j'ai eu du mal à finir ce chapitre, je n'arrivai pas à trouver ce qu'il pouvait lui dire XD Mais normalement la suite, sera un peu plus drôle (notamment un combat entre plusieurs prétendants qui tournent au ridicule, un Drago qui commence à devenir parano, et une Hermione qui va bientôt devenir folle xD)  
>Ce soir était la finale de Miss France, et je suis super déçue, ma chouchoute était Miss Tahiti T_T Et vous ? :D<br>OH ! J'ai découvert une série, SMASH, vous la connaissez ? Si vous adorez les comédies musicales, et la soap opéra, c'est pour vous :D (Et les musiques sont wouah *ç* )  
>Je vous remercie pour toooouuuuutes vos reviews, et ceux qui me suivent, je saute de joie à chaque fois que je vois que ça augmente XD Alors faites moi grimper au 7 ème ciel mes loulous :D<p> 


End file.
